This document requests renewal of the UW Research Core Center Grant that provides important infrastructure support for a large research commitment to the mission area of NIDCD. The NIDCD-funded Research Base is composed of 18 grants to 17 investigators with an annual direct cost of over $4.2 million. In addition, 10 grants and two K-awards to 8 investigators are included because they are in the mission area of NIDCD. Four Research Cores provide support for the research programs, and stimulate interactions and collaborations among investigators. Core A, the Human Subjects Recruitment Core, continues the longstanding function of recruiting and scheduling human infant subjects that meet specific criteria for studies on development of hearing and language perception. This Research Core has added services that facilitate recruitment of subjects with specific hearing and perceptual impairments. Core B, the Computer Resources Core, provides personnel with skills needed for software development for real-time physiological and behavioral investigations of auditory processing in animals and humans. Also, a systems and network manager teaches and advises investigators on optimal computer solutions. Core C, the Imaging Core, provides personnel and equipment maintenance for programs making extensive use of modern digital microscopic imaging methods including confocal microscopy, 3-dimensional reconstructions, and quantitative analyses of cellular attributes. This Core also supports human brain imaging initiatives. Core D, the Genetics Core, controls breeding and DMA screening for investigators using inbred and genetically manipulated mouse strains. Equipment is provided for rapid analyses of DMA sequences and for embryo preservation to enhance the efficiency of studies using mouse models of communication disorders. The Research Cores are supported by an Administrative Core that oversees the operations of each Research Core, organizes group meetings, provides clerical, fiscal, and personnel support, and prepares reports to the funding agency.